Discovery
by UniDagger
Summary: Sequel to 'Connections'. Tara's self discovery journey.
1. Default Chapter

Author: UniDagger

Title: Discovery

Email: unidagger@hotmail.com  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own the BTVS chars, no infringement intended.   
Summary: Sequel to **Connections. Tara was not allowed to attend college, so the fates used the internet to bring the two soul mates together. In this story, Tara deals with her past, and learns to accept Willow's love as she learns what it means to be human. Tara's self discovery journey.**

NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

 **Part One**

     Tara huddled in the corner trying to hide from her father. He yelled as he advanced on her swearing, screaming his outrage. _Demon. Filthy whore. Disgusting witch. You don't deserve to live, no one wants you. He was standing there now, he'd found her. She begged, tears streaming, but he raised his fist and it came smashing at her.  Tara cried out, sitting up in bed as she did so, her arms up to protect herself from the blow. She sobbed as she ripped herself from the nightmare. Willow awoke with a jerk; she blinked, then realized what had happened. She tried to put her arms around Tara, but the shaking girl pushed her away and ran and huddled in the corner._

     Willow cursed Tara's father silently, then got out of bed, pulling the blanket with her. "Baby?" Tara sat with her legs drawn up, holding them tightly with her arms. "No."  "Tara? It's ok. You're safe here." Willow sat close to her and slowly put her arms around Tara. She didn't fight as much this time, just whimpered.  Willow pulled the blanket around the both of them, and held her girl.  "It's ok. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you anymore, Tara. You're safe."

     "I'm dirty."  The blonde whispered, her body still trembling.  "No, you're not. You're a beautiful human girl who was hurt. It wasn't your fault. He lied to you…about everything. You have to remember that, hon. He lied!"  Tara sniffled, trying not to cry anymore. She hurt so badly inside. She knew she was free, but she feared one day she would wake up, and this would all have been a dream. That Willow was a dream. One she didn't deserve. She began crying again and Willow held her, rocking her; whispering words of love and comfort.

      When the alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. the next morning, Tara stretched and sat up. She realized she and Willow were curled up together on the floor; then she remembered her nightmare. Willow opened her eyes and smiled at her. Tara tried to smile back but failed. Worry sprang forward in Willow's eyes. "It's ok, Tara." She sat up and kissed her gently on the lips.  "I'm sorry, Willow."

     "What for?"

     "I keep having these stupid nightmares and waking you…"

     "Shhh. It's ok. There will come a time when they will lessen, and then stop. If losing a couple hours of sleep is the price of having you…I will gladly pay them."

     "You're too good to me. I don't deserve you." Tara sighed as she stood and turned the alarm clock off. Willow stood up and tossed the blanket onto the bed, then walked over to Tara and pulled her into her arms. "Stop putting yourself down, Tara. That's one of _his lies. You do deserve me. Um…" Willow paused, "Ok, that sounded very egotistical…but you know what I mean right? You deserve love. You deserve friends, and a life, you deserve happiness."_

     Tara turned in Willows arms to face her, wrapping her arms around Willows waist. "I love you, Willow." She wanted to say more but she couldn't seem to find the words. Willow kissed her. "I know. I love you too." They held each other for a few more minutes then Willow decided to lighten the mood by challenging Tara to a shower race. They raced down the hall giggling.  Tara's longer legs carried her just ahead of Willow. As she neared the bathroom, Willow tossed her towel over Tara and slipped into the bathroom, racing for a stall. 

     "Hey! That's cheating." Tara laughed, dodging into her own stall. "Merely a distraction, hon. It's approved in the shower race rule book, page 58." Willow told her as she turned the water on. Tara stood on the bench and peeked over at Willow, holding the towel high. "And what is the rule on keeping the towel that was used to distract you." Tara laughed.  

     "Uh oh. Um, you have to give it back." Willow said, looking up. Tara shook her head slowly. "I'm pretty sure I saw something about keeping the spoils. Page 72, subsection B wasn't it?" Tara mocked.  Willow pursed her lips, then grinned. "Oooh, you're good. I'm going to have to revise the Rule Book, I think."

     Tara smiled. "Do you forfeit?"

     Willow looked indignant. "What? Never!" She got a mischievous glint in her eyes, and slowly began unbuttoning her pajama top.  Tara gulped, but held her ground.  "Race isn't over to you're back in your room….and you lose points if your clothes are sopping wet. Page 81."  

    "Well then – "

    "And no magic! Page 83." Tara hurried, laughing as Willow groaned ad stomped her foot. "That's so not fair."  "Sorry, Will…you made the rules."  

     Willow cocked her head to the side and gave her girlfriend a crooked grin, "I think the editor has take some liberties here." Tara waved the towel. "Forfeit?"  Willow gave a mock sigh.  "Ok. You win. This time!!" Tara chuckled and dropped the towel down to the redhead, then stepped down. She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. Willow had forfeited way to easy….  The thought nagged at her as she closed her eyes and rinsed the shampoo from her hair.

    Tara turned off the tap then squeezed water from her hair. As she moved the curtain aside, she looked at the bench where her clothes _had been.  "WILLOW!!"  _

     "Yes, dear?" A too-innocent, too-sweet voice inquired, trying desperately to mask a giggle.  "That's cheating!! Give me my clothes." Tara told her, trying not to laugh.  "First you must confess that I won and declare the race completed and over."

     "Tricky, tricky, tricky." Tara's eyes narrowed.  "Alright. You win."

     A towel flipped over the second curtain. Tara reached up and pulled it over, and began drying herself.

    "And?" Willow's voice prompted again. 

     Tara wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out, grabbing Willow who eeped then laughed. Tara kissed her, but her roaming hands couldn't get the clothes from her. 

    Tara smiled. "And…."

    "Yes?" Willow urged.

    "page-99-race-ends-when-dressed-origonal-carried-clothes-not-required" she raced out into the hall and towards their room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, and launched herself at the closet.

Willow pounded on the door. "Hey!!! Ya sneak!" Willow mumbled 'open' as she waved her hand over the doorknob. She stepped in as Tara slipped a dress over her, giving Willow the briefest glimpse of flesh. "I win." Willow declared. Tara whipped around. "What? No way. I was in first."

      "Yes, but you're not dressed….completely…." She held up Tara's bra and panties, grinning wickedly. Tara blushed and grinned. 

******

      "I think I'm jealous." Buffy exclaimed as the group sat at the lunch table. "What?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded at Tara. "You started later than us, and already you're caught up. I wish I was that smart." Tara blushed, "You are that smart, Buffy. You're more than that. I couldn't begin to compete with you. Besides, I had to take all those summer courses."

     Buffy grinned. "Maybe, but I think being levitated would void my strength…so…I guess we're pretty even." Willow grinned and hugged Tara. "So, are we on for tonight? Secret mission and all?"  Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Though I still don't know what to get her."  

     "How can you not know what to get your own sister?" Willow chastised teasingly.  Tara poked at her food. "Give her time." 

     "Huh?" Buffy asked, "Time for what?"

     Tara kept her eyes on her plate. "You. I mean…spend…some t-time with her." Tara shrugged, embarrassed.  "That's a good idea, Baby." Willow told her.  "Hmm. You may be right, Tara." Buffy thought about it. "I am gone a lot..maybe I'll set a day and we can go shopping, do lunch…go see a movie?" She looked at her friends for approval.  "She'll love it." Willow approved.

     They finished their lunches then raced off to class. When Tara finished, she went back to their room to wait for Willow.  She sat on the bed and looked over at herself in the mirror that hung on the back of the closet door.  She didn't know this Tara. Who am I?  Tara sighed heavily and walked over to the mirror. She sat down and crossed her legs, resting her head on her hands.  She used to know. She was something to be hated and loathed. Kicked.  But this…she stared at the blonde that looked back….just a girl.  Hate the demon…but what of the girl?  The blue eyes that stared back at her were sad, but there was something else there now. Something Tara hadn't noticed before. Hope maybe? Some light had been shone into the dark of her heart, and it was Willow's hand that held that light.'

     "Baby?" Willow's voice came from the door. Tara gasped, and jumped up. "I-I'm sorry." "Tara? You're doing it again." Tara frowned, "Sorry." Willow laughed softly. "Stop saying sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. Are you ok?"  Tara nodded, keeping her eyes to the floor until Willow walked up and with a gentle hand, lifted her chin. "Don't droop, baby. There's no one here that is better than you. You hold your head up high. Don't hide those beautiful eyes."

     Tara looked up at Willow, then stepped into her, putting her head on Willow's shoulder. She sighed as Willow wrapped her arms around her. "What's the matter, Baby?" Tara just held her tighter and shook her head slightly. "Can I ask what you were doing?"  Tara nodded, but offered no answer. "Ok….what were you doing?" Tara could feel Willow's grin and suppressed a giggle, then shrugged. She pulled back and looked at Willow.  "I was just…trying to figure out who I was.  I don't know me anymore Willow." 

     "Give it time, Tara."

     "But time takes so long." Tara whined half-heartedly. "It's been seven months."

     "And it took a whole lifetime of unhappiness and fear to beat you down to that point. It's going to take time for you to come out of that pit…but I'll be there every step of the way, Baby."

     "Hey, I got you something."  Willow said suddenly as she reached into her back pocket.  Tara tried to peer around Willow to see what it was. "Nuh uh, no peeking." 

     "Aww." Tara grinned. "Is it a pony?"

     "Um, no. I tried to get you one but it wouldn't fit in my pocket then it ran down the street chasing this giant carrot." Tara laughed then looked thoughtful again.

     "Is it….a big cheesecake with chocolate chips?"

     "Um, no. That is what I had, but it was so yummy I ate it. Sorry." Willow grinned.

    "What is it?" Tara begged, no longer able to wait.

     "Hmm…maybe I should wait till later to give it to you." Willow teased.

     "No no no…please? I won't ask for a pony anymore." Tara offered, trying to sneak around Willow again. Willow giggled then brought her hand up, holding a small, red, velvet box. 

     Tara stared at the little box, then looked up at Willow. "Its ok," Willow encouraged her, "take it."  Tara slowly reached for it. She stood there holding it, almost afraid to open it. With her other hand she gently lifted the lid and gasped at what she saw.  A silver necklace with a heart pendant stared back at her. The words "I'm here" were engraved across the middle. "May I put it on you, Tara?" Willow asked quietly. Tara nodded, unable to speak. No one had ever given her anything so beautiful….so special. 

     Willow pulled the necklace from the box, and stepped behind Tara. Once the clasp was connected, Willow moved her hands to Tara's waist, then kissed the back of her neck.  "Now no matter where you are, you'll know I'm always with you."

     Tara turned around, her fingers caressing the silver heart. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it..not sure how to express her feelings. Willow leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Tara kissed her back, then smiled shyly. "Willow?"

     "Yes, Baby?"

      "No one has ever….  I… You're so good to me. You know how much I love you, d-don't you?"

     "Um…2 and ¾?" Willow winked at her.

     Tara grinned back and shook her head.

     "5 and 3/8 ?"

     Tara reached out a hand and touched Willow's cheek.  "I love you so much, it's immeasurable."

     "Wow. That's a lot." Willow whispered.  

     Just then Buffy walked up to the door and knocked, calling, "Will? Tara? You guys in?..we gotta go." The girls smiled at each other, then Willow walked to the door, but paused before opening it.  "I love you too…so very much. You know that, right?"  Tara nodded, her hand going to her locket again. "Thank you."  "You're welcome."

**Part 2**

     Dawn greeted them at the door, bouncing with excitement. "You came. I knew you'd come."  She grabbed Tara's arm and pulled her inside. Willow and Buffy followed, then Buffy walked over to her mom who had just stepped out of the kitchen. "Hi, mom!" She hugged her.  Mrs. Summers noticed Dawn pulling Tara to the living room. "Dawnie, hon. You're going to pull Tara's poor arm off." Dawn rolled her eyes, "Oh mom!"

      "I-it's ok, M-Mrs. Summers. I…have another arm." Tara reassured with a smile, letting the girl pull her towards the couch. "So how do you feel being all old and stuff, Dawnie?" Dawn shrugged. "Same as yesterday…grounded. Willow laughed, then walked into the dining room to place their gifts on the table. Tara hugged the teenager. "How much longer until you are paroled?"

     "Hmm…what year is it?" Mrs Summers teased. Dawnie groaned and hid her face in Tara's shoulder. "Hey mom, can I help you in the kitchen?" Buffy asked. "Oh, that's ok, Sweetie. I think everything is ready and already in the other room." Buffy sighed. "Well….could you show me the …uh…." She tried to think of something not obvious and failed.

     "Ice water." Tara said suddenly.

     "Ice water. Right. Ice water?" Buffy looked at Tara questioningly.  "You said you'd get me some ice water when we got in…remember?" Tara stressed.  "Right! That's what I meant."

     "And you forgot where the ice is?" Mrs. Summers asked, still not getting it. "I can get it for you." Dawn suggested, frowning at Buffy.  "No, no. You sit h-here and tell me how school is going. U-unless…you don't want to talk to me." Tara gave a dramatic sigh. Dawn looked towards Buffy again, wondering what she was up to, then proceeded to tell Tara all about the latest high school gossip and complain about Mr. Avery, the history teacher, who was just impossible.  Buffy took her mom's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

*****

     After dinner, Dawn got to open her presents. She received several outfits and a diary from Mrs. Summers, and a couple books and a bottle of perfume from Willow and Tara. Xander and Anya had sent over their presents earlier, telling Dawn they were sorry they couldn't make it. "I didn't even realize the company dinner was the same night." Xander had told her. From them, Dawn had received four music CDs and the movie Scary Movie, much to Mrs Summer and Buffy's dismay. "That movie is so lame." Buffy told her. "Is not! You have no sense of humor…one too many wacks from a vamp." Dawn shouted at her. "Girls!"

     Dawn finished opening her gifts and thanked everyone, then looked oddly at Buffy, having not received anything from her yet. There was another missing present too. Not that she wanted anything, she told herself. "Dawn?" Buffy spoke. The phone chose that moment to ring, causing everyone to jump. Dawn got a hopeful look in her eyes and dashed to answer it. She came back looking utterly disheartened. "Telemarketer." She sighed, and sat down.

     Buffy walked over and put her arms around her little sister. "He's probably not going to call." 

     "I know. He never does."

     "It's hard not to hope." The slayer hugged her sister, knowing all too well the disappointment of a father who never called or even remembered a birthday.  "Dawn?" Buffy knelt down next to her, holding out a small blue wrapped package. "This is just part of my gift. I hope you like it." Dawn took the gift and opened it. "It's that silver bracelet I saw!" Buffy nodded.  "What's….the rest?" Dawn asked, hoping she was sounding too greedy.

     "Well, I don't know if you'll want it….but….." Buffy took a deep breath. "It's me"

     Dawn gave her a confused look then grinned, "Can I exchange it?"  "Dawn!" Mrs. Summers exclaimed. "I was kidding! What do you mean 'you', Buffy?" Dawn asked.

     "Well, I know I haven't been around much, and I thought maybe…that is if you wanted….we could go shopping, grab some pizza and go see that corny movie you wanted to see. I talked to mom, she said we can go Saturday, you'll get one day reprieve from your grounding."

     "You really want to do that?" Dawn asked, "With me?"

     Buffy looked at her, "Dawn, yes. I love you, you're my sister! I know we don't always – " Dawn lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her big sister. "That's the best present ever." She whispered, hugging the slayer tightly.  Buffy hugged her back, then teased in a gasping voice, "Can't….breathe….air….."  Dawn laughed and eased back.  "We're really going on Saturday? Just you and me?" She glanced at Willow and Tara, "Not that I mean…I mean, I love when you two…"

     "No worries, Dawnie. We'll all hang out again soon, but Saturday is for you and Buffy." Willow assured her.

     "Happy Birthday, sis." Buffy told her, echoed by everyone else.  

TBC….


	2. Part 3

Part 3

     Tara sat on a park bench, soaking in the warm sun. Birds were chirping and a soft breeze brushed by her intermittently, caressing her hair shyly before moving on. She took a deep breath, inhaling the mixture of flowers that lightly perfumed the air. Tara opened her eyes, and looked across to the play area. A little girl sat on a swing, staring at the ground. No other children were there.  Tara wondered briefly why the little girl was there by herself.

     The young woman felt drawn to the child, and without a thought, found herself walking towards the child. She sat down in one of the swings, smiling at the girl who looked up as she did so.  The little girl smiled back shyly then looked back down at the ground, making a little hole in the sand with her tennis shoe.

     The two sat quietly for sometime. Tara kept watching the girl; she figured she must be about six years old. "She seems so familiar." Tara thought to herself. The little girl looked up at her then, "It's better here."

     "H-here?" Tara wasn't sure what the girl meant. 

     The little girl nodded then looked around at the park.  "I like it here. It's not…like…" The child looked frightened suddenly. "What's wrong? It's ok…I wont let anything bad happen to you." Tara tried to reassure her, suddenly feeling a little terrified herself, but not wanting the mysterious child to disappear.

     Little blue eyes looked back at her again, somewhat relieved.  "Thank you. But they are mean. Maybe you should just run away. Its better that way. " Tara nodded. She understood that, but she knew you really couldn't just keep running away…and sometimes, 'they' found you anyway. "You can't always run. Someday you have to stop running."

     "Today?" The little girl asked.

     "Maybe. I….I could help you." Tara offered.

     The girl looked down at her feet and sighed, giving a slight shrug. "Maybe." She looked at Tara again, "It is nice here. There are scary things here too…but it's much better than….them."

      "Why aren't you at school?" Tara asked softly. The little girl pushed her feet off the ground, causing the swing to move, she lifted her feet and let her self float slowly back and forth. When the momentum ceased, she put her feet back down. "Can't go to school." 

     "Why not? There are other kids there..you'd have fun playing with them."

     The little girl stared at her shoes, then sadly told her, "I can't go to school. I'm bad."  Tara frowned. "I can't believe that…I can see you aren't a bad person. Don't you want to go to school?"  The child nodded. "More than anything."  Tara's mind tried to nag at her, she pushed back the thoughts and focused on the child. "Wont…your parents let you go?"

     "They can't, I'm bad. It's….." the little girls' voice trembled, "It's not safe for the other kids. I cant go. He says so."

     Tara's hands began trembling as she felt a great wait settle on her chest. She continued staring at the child. It wasn't possible…it just wasn't.  "H-he…says…..you're…b-bad?" The little girl nodded then stood up, wiping at her eyes and walked over to the merry-go-round. Tara got up quickly and followed her. "Why? Why does he say….  Are you..?  You're not bad."

    She kneeled in front of the little child, and slowly reached her hand out to lay gently on the child's. The little girl looked up with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be bad." Tara brushed a stray hair from the girl's eyes. "Oh sweetie, you're not bad. I know you're not."  The little girl insisted, "I am. It's all my fault. Mommies sick cause of me. She can't…make him…."

     Tara took the little girl into her arms, holding and rocking her. The little girl cried, burying her head against Tara's shoulder; Tara held her tight, her own tears cascading down her cheeks.  "I don't wanna go back." The little girl sobbed. "No…never. You're safe now." Tara swore.

      "Am I good now?"

     "Yes, sweetie, you're good. You've always been good."

     "We have friends now." The little girl whispered.

     Tara sniffled, still hugging the child. "Yes. Yes, we are safe and we have friends. We have Willow."

     "I'm not bad." The little girl repeated to herself, as though she were trying to understand the concept.  The little girl looked into Tara's tear stained eyes and smiled. "We're good!"  Tara nodded, smiling back.  "And they can't hurt us now." "No, they can't." 

     "I love you." The little girl whispered shyly.  Tara's smile broadened, and the tightness in her chest loosened. "I love you too."  The girl wrapped her arms around her and Tara closed her eyes, hugging her back.

     When Tara opened her eyes, she was sitting beside the merry-go-round, her arms around her drawn knees, the little girl no where in sight.  She sighed deeply, then smiled as she brushed away the tears.  She looked around but the few people walking down the paths paid no attention to her.  Tara stood up, and dusted the sand off her slacks, then headed home.

TBC….


	3. part 4

Part4

     Willow looked up from her laptop as Tara entered the room. "Tara! I was getting worried…you're always here. Are you ok?" She got up and walked over to her girlfriend. Tara nodded, and smiled. "I didn't mean to worry you."

     Willow smiled back, "It's ok You look…you've been crying. Are you ok, hon?" She asked again.  Tara took a deep breath. "Better than I've been in a while, I think. I'm really ok."  

     "You seem a little less….I don't know." 

     Tara wrapped her arms around the redhead. "Don't worry. It was..a good…cry, actually. Kinda weird though."

      "What do you mean?"

     Tara proceeded to relate what had happened in the park, ending with, "It was so real, Willow. I could feel her. I know she was really there. Or…I was really there…or something. It's kind of confusing…but…I think….I ….don't hate..me….  Does that make sense?"

     Willow nodded, "Lots of sense. And being on the hellmouth…I wouldn't doubt that little-tara was actually there."  Tara chuckled, "Little Tara, huh? Yes, I suppose it was." Tara's smile slowly drained away and she frowned. "She was so tiny, Will. She wasn't bad…just a little girl..how could…."

     "_You were so tiny..and good…  That's the point she was trying to tell you, hon. It wasn't your fault."_

     "He always said it was. I guess I believed him. He was supposed to be my father…." 

     Willow pulled Tara into a tight embrace. "Not everyone is good. He failed you, and he lied to you. You just remember that Little Tara wasn't bad. And neither is Big Tara either."

      "I'll try to remember." Tara pulled back slightly to stare into Willow's green eyes. "You know something…she likes you."

     "She does huh?"

     "Yep. We both love you. You saved us. Thank you, Willow."

    Willow beamed, then winked at the blonde. With a dramatic sweep of her hand, she bowed and took Tara's hand, placing a light kiss on it. "Knight Willow at your service, Ma'Lady."

      The girls giggled, then mutually decided it was snuggle-fest time. As they lay in each other's arms, Tara took a deep breath, feeling finally that she was truly free.  She had found a home, and she was finding herself. 

**********

      Buffy was flung 20 yards through the air, to smash against a mausoleum. She gasped, fighting to catch her breathe as the huge beast lumbered at her with surprising speed for its size. Buffy got to her feet, a little shakily, and squared off to face the threat.

     "Buffy!" Spike's voice reached her, the demon looked towards the new voice, giving Buffy a chance to place a solid kick in its abdominal region. Buffy noted it had no affect on the creature, and quickly got out of its reach.  Spike reached her side, and both stared, panting, at the huge ugly.  "Wh-what…is…it?" Buffy gasped out.

     " I'd say Halvlenian, but it's too grey." Spike replied, dodging as the beast snarled and charged at them. "Split…we can't take him now." 

     Buffy growled, she hated leaving a fight, but Spike was right. The two raced off in opposite directions, carefully meeting up a few blocks from the Magic Box. "I don't think it came after us." Buffy replied, rubbing her shoulder. Spike offered to rub her shoulders but was turned down. "No thanks, Spike. Look…we'll meet tomorrow…Ill get the Scoobies doing research and see if we can figure out how to hurt this thing."

     Spike circled around the block after the two split up, catching sight of the Slayer up ahead of him. He followed her home, keeping far enough back to not be noticed by her slayer-senses, but close enough to try to help should the mystery beast attack again. He knew Buffy could well handle anything thrown at her..well, nearly; but he found he couldn't help himself. He'd never be able to sleep if he didn't know for certain that she had made it home safe.  "Sap." He mocked himself. He watched the girl enter her house, then waited a few minutes until the lights had turned out, before heading for his crypt.

TBC…


	4. part 5

Part 5

     "Well, I'd say its probably one of the close cousins of the Halvlenian." Anya declared, her head buried in a book. Xander looked up from his own book, and waited with a smile for his fiancee' to continue.  "Hey, it didn't spit on you did it?" She asked, casting a look at Buffy. Then muttered, "No, no. Must not have."

     "Eww?" Buffy expressed her disgust with a question, prompting Anya to continue. "Well, the one cousin, the Frawl, the tend to spit. It's very lethal in a slow agonizing death kinda way."

     "So we wear rain gear. Next?"

     "Those are all mediocres, Anya. This one…was like pumped…mega doses of the strength." Spike commented from his corner, his feet propped up on a table. Just then the door to the Magic Box opened, and Tara and Willow stepped in carrying Styrofoam cups of moccas for everyone. Hearing Spikes comment, Tara asked, "Well, could that have been it? That it was a pumped up Halvlenian? Like enhanced someway?"

    "Magic?" Willow asked, handing Buffy a cup.

     Tara shrugged. "Demons would know about amulates and spells and stuff right? Maybe he's like a hitman."

     "Good idea, Tara. Anya?" Buffy turned her gaze to the ex-demon who stared off into the distance, contemplating. "Sure…..I suppose it's possible. Whatever he's using, could be what caused the change in color. If he's Halvlenian that is."

     "They don't usually hire out, though do they?" Spike asked, receiving a shrug. "Well, honestly, there aren't many demons who won't sell out at some time or other. But maybe it's being controlled somehow."

      "The Three Pains?" Xander questioned. 

     "Maybe." Buffy sighed, then looked at her watch. "Oh man. It's almost eleven. Dawn, we gotta get you home. You have school in the morning."

     "I can handle it. I want to help." Dawn said, stifling a yawn.  

     "W-we could…take her home." Tara suggested.  Buffy was about to refuse, then thought better of it. Two wiccans could surely handle walking Dawn to the house. "Ok, thanks. Mom is still in L.A. so can you stay the night with her?"

     The two witches assured her they could and would, and headed to the door with Dawn in tow.  Buffy gave her a quick hug and told her she'd see her in the morning, then shut the door behind the trio.

     "All nighter?" Xander asked, stretching. Buffy grimaced. "Sorry. You can go if you want…Spike and I can continue."

     "It's ok, we can help." Anya said quickly. "Besides, we can always take turns napping in the back. I have some cots put up now." She gave a brief smile to Xander then returned to her books.  Buffy raised an high brow, then hid her smile, saying nothing as Xander buried his blushing face into another volume of demonology.

TBC…


	5. part 6

Part 6

     Tara, Willow and Dawn walked down towards the Summer's home through the lamp-lit streets, hurrying from the shadows into the security of the lights. Tara shuddered slightly as her mind tried to tell her what all creepy crawlies might be lurking just a few inches away. She told her mind to shush and focused on Dawn. "So..Dawnie. Any plans for the weekend?"

     Dawn looked at her nervously, then smiled, appreciative of the attempt to distract her. "Well, I'm off grounding so maybe I'll go to the Mall with Janice. Don't really know though. Maybe I can help with research…unless you all solve this latest crises by tomorrow." 

     "I don't think this is going to be a vamp-level crises." Willow sighed, her eyes darting to the cemetery as they passed by it. She was getting an uneasy feeling that they were being watched. She gave Tara a look, but said nothing, not wanting to frighten their charge.  "Will?" Dawn turned to give her friend a concerned look, goose bumps trailing up her back.  "Yes, Daw- - " Willow's reply was cut off as she was suddenly jerked off the ground and pulled into the shadows. She tried to scream but chocked on a stench that suddenly permeated around her. She gasped, trying to breathe as she struggled. 

     "Willow!!" Tara's voice cut through the night echoed by Dawn's. Tara grabbed Dawn's arm as she had begun to step towards the direction where Willow had been. "Get Buffy!" Dawn started to protest but then took off running back down the road they'd been traveling on.  Tara whispered a spell and illuminated the darkness where she thought Willow might be. As she looked around she saw the book Willow had been carrying, but there was no sign of the redhead.

TBC….


	6. part 7

Part 7

Tara searched frantically, trying to find where Willow had been taken. She hadn't sensed a portal opening….so how could they have disappeared so quickly? She tried to calm herself and reach out with her senses…she couldn't see anything….she couldn't hear anything…..she suddenly became aware of an odor. She crinkled up her nose, "Ew." As Tara walked around she realized that the smell seemed to travel to or from further into the cemetery, near the mausoleums. 

The further along the smelly path she went, the stronger the odor got. As she neared the center mausoleum the fetid air nearly made her lose her lunch. She paused, covering her mouth and nose with her shirt, trying to breathe. Her eyes watered as she tried to gather her courage…and some air….to advance on the building of the dead. 

"Tara!" A whispered hiss caught her, then Buffy was beside her. Between shallow breathes Buffy told her to go back, but Tara shook her head. "Not leaving her to – " Tara coughed, choking off the last of her sentence. Buffy was covering her own face with her sleeve and looked as green at the gills as the wiccan. "Why do they have to stink?" Buffy asked mostly to herself. Then to Tara, she pulled gently on her elbow and whispered, "Come." The two girls moved towards the door, keeping to the shadows and trying not to gag. When they heard nothing, they slipped inside, Tara at Buffy's heels.

The air seemed solid…almost alive…..or undead as the smell insisted. Tara blinked back tears as the air stung her eyes, then noticed something in the corner. "Light?" She whispered close to the slayers ear. "Dim." Buffy whispered back. A soft glow radiated from Tara's hand, then began to float towards the ceiling. Tara concentrated and moved it towards the corner where it cast a pale light on an unconscious Willow. Tara raced forward before Buffy could stop her, but she was stopped by something else as she was jerked into the air, strong arms around her waist.

Buffy watched as the air solidified into the demon that attacked her the day before, it's huge arms wrapped around Tara and hoisted her up. She ran forward and leaped, planting a foot in it's midsection, causing the beast to grunt in surprise more than pain. It looked rather annoyed and tossed Tara away, turning its focus on the new intruder. It snarled, then spit. Buffy dodged, giving the demon a disgusted look. "Not bad enough you reek, you have to spit too?" It swung its fist out but Buffy deflected it easily, sending several well timed punches into his chest, with a roundhouse to hits jaw. The creature stumbled backwards but did not fall.

Tara rolled as she landed, gasping…then having sucked in so much rancid air, she began coughing hard and almost passed out. She covered her face and stayed low to the ground as she made her way to Willows crumpled form. She reached out a hand and felt her soul-mate's chest rise and fall. The blonde let out a sigh of relief then began trying to pull the redhead towards the door. She maneuvered them to the other side of the sarcophagus to keep it between them and the fighters.

Buffy let a cry of surprise as she was suddenly sent crashing against the back wall. She jumped quickly to her feet and stared in surprised. There weren't one….but two of these beasts. Or had he….become two? She noticed Tara pulling Willow, and launched another attack on the monsters to keep them busy. She was beginning to feel like a yo-yo between the two spawns as she attacked and defended, then attacked again. Hands grabbed her waist as the second demon now rushed in front of her and grabbed her throat. A bright flash streaked from the doorway and hit the monster in the shoulder, throwing him back with a scream. Buffy twisted and flipped the second off of her, catching a climpse of Tara at the doorway. She gave one last kick then raced for her friends, grabbing one of Willow's arms as Tara took the other and they made their getaway.

TBC…


	7. Part 8

Part 8

    As soon as they reached fresh air, Willow began to moan as she struggled to consciousness. The girls propped her against a large tombstone and as Tara kneeled before her, Buffy kept watch, looking back towards the demon's den. "Willow?" Tara spoke her lover's name softly, brushing the redhead's hair from her face. Green eyes fluttered open and stared up into Tara's face.

     "Tare?" Willow exhaled in relief then looked around. "Where…what…?"  Tara hugged her tight, "It's ok. We got you out." Buffy came over and squatted down, "If you're able to move, we should get out of here Will. Tara managed to hurt one of them….what was that anyway?" Buffy looked at Tara.

    "I don't know…I thought they were going to kill you…and it was just….there."

     "Well, I'm glad it was. Will? You ready?" Buffy asked, then assisted her friend to her legs when she got a nod of ascent. As they excited the cemetery, Xander came running up. He looked worriedly at Willow who was being being held up by two blondes. "Will?"

     "I'm ok. Just kinda…woozy. I can still smell them!" She made a face. "You were there a long time…we better find out if there is any danger to being around their rankness." Tara suggested. Buffy agreed then asked Xander about Dawn. "Anya and I got her home…they are waiting for us. I thought maybe…you'd need some help…."  

      The scoobies walked the rest of the way to the Summer's home in silence, each filled with their thoughts and worries about the current crises; taking deep breaths of the sweet Sunnydale air.  Dawn burst through the front door as they ascended the steps, her eyes sweeping the group for MIAs before she through her arms around Willow.

       "Woah, easy. I'm ok." Willow said softly, moving her arms to encircle the teenager's. Dawn looked up sadly, "I thought they….when you were grabbed….ummm what's that smell?"  Willow rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok…I'll take a shower. Feel like I need it anyway. Can I borrow some clothes Buffy?"

       "Sure. Come on, Dawnie. Everyone's ok, you can go to bed now. Mom's not going to be happy if you  miss school tomorrow because you were up all night."  Buffy maneuvered her sister back into the house as Tara and Willow followed them in. Anya and Xander called a cab so they could get back to the Magic Shop to retrieve their car without having to walk past the cemetery. Xander made sure everyone knew it was just so Anya would feel safe, but they all knew he had no desire for late night walking either. Not that anyone could blame him.

     Willow took a shower as Buffy helped Tara get clean sheets for Mrs Summer's bed. "You sure she wont mind?" Tara asked, slipping the sheet corner over the mattress. "Mind what? That I actually got some laundry done and made her bed before she got home?" Buffy chuckled. "No, she won't mind." 

     Buffy stopped and looked at Tara. "You know, Tara. You did really well out there tonight. Not that you don't every night…but…well, I guess I don't tell you how much I appreciate your help. I mean, you're one of us now. A Scoobie. I hope you feel like you're a part of our family…sometimes I get caught up in things and I don't mean to make anyone feel unappreciated or anything."

     Tara smiled, "I-I do feel…like a part of the family. Thank you. I'm just glad I can help out…and..well, it was Willow and….I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing…I just did it." The blonde shrugged.  Buffy nodded, "Well, you did good. And you saved my tail. I wasn't having any affect on them. You may be our only weapon against them."

     A voice cleared it's throat from the hallway, and a tired but irish-spring fresher smelling Willow stood there, her hair wrapped up in a towel and Buffy's extra p.j.s on. "Am I interrupting anything? That bad sure looks comfy."

     Tara and Buffy grinned at each other then Buffy strolled over and gave her friend a big hug. "I get the hint. See you all in the morning. Oh, and Will," Buffy said before closing the door behind her, "If you feel funny at all…you know, from the Smelly Ones, let us know. We don't want you getting sick or anything." 

      "Don't worry. I'll dictate every woe to the nurse here."

     Tara giggled. "I'll keep a close eye on her."  Buffy laughed, "I'm sure you will. Nite girls."

       Buffy closed the door softly then headed to her room, taking a moment to peek in at Dawn to make sure she was asleep.  Tara and Willow snuggled under the covers, relieved that both of them were ok and together.

TBC…..


	8. Part 9

Part 9

     Tara stood over the bed, looking down at the sleeping redhead. A tall, beautiful woman walked up to stand beside the young witch, her white gown flowing even though there was no breeze to move the material.  "I knew one day, you would find your soulmate."

     Tara glanced up into eyes as blue as her own. In a hushed voice she uttered, "Mother?"  The woman smiled, her love emanating from her. "You are discovering your true self, as well. I am proud of you." Tara smiled slightly, wondering how her mother could be there. "Am I dreaming?"

     "In a sense. So close to the Hellmouth, many things are possible. See?" The woman motioned behind them, and Tara turned her head to look. In walked 6 year old 'Little Tara' and she was accompanied by an older girl who Tara recognized as her 13 year old self. She looked questioningly at her mother. The woman who had died so many years before, sighed, then looked at her daughter. "There are things you need to remember, Dear. You are fresh upon this journey, yet you must remember quickly. It will not be all good, but it is necessary, if you are to save the one you love."

     Tara glanced quickly at the peacefully sleeping Willow. "Why? What is wrong with her? She seems ok." Mrs McClauy moved to kneel before the slumbering woman, and gently touched Willow's cheek. "She is becoming weak, inside. She was with the demons too long, Tara. Their stench…..it corrupts. It can turn others into varying degrees of themselves.  You must act fast if you are to save her. If you fail, you could all fall victim to her."

       "But she wouldn't…..she loves us. Even a change couldn't….." Tara trailed off, staring in horror Willow, fearing she would lose her.  "We must hurry." Teen-Tara stressed quietly. Her eyes showing her fear and urgency. "What must I do?"

        The two younger Taras stepped forward, each taking one of Tara's hands to form a circle. "We must share with you our memories. The bad ones will be there too, but the important ones…the things Mother taught us and what we witnessed….it will make sense to you know." Teen-Tara answered.  "Be strong, my daughter." Tara's mother told her, as she began to back away. 

      "Mother no, please don't go." She tried to run to her mother but the other girls stood firm, not relinquishing their hold on her. "I'm sorry, I can not stay. You must do this. You can do this, Tara. I have faith in you. I love you." The last was almost a whisper as Tara stared at the space where her mothers spirit had stood. She blinked back tears and then looked back at her 'selves'.

      Taking a deep breath, she squeezed their hands gently, saying, "Alright. Show me."

************

     When Willow awoke, she found Tara kneeling beside her on the floor, sobbing quietly. "Tara?" The red head spoke as she sat up, reaching out a hand to touch the blondes shoulders. Tara ignored her lover for a moment, wiping away tears and trying to compose herself. "I…I'm ok."  She stood up and walked out of the room, entering the bathroom sniffling.  

     Willow looked at the clock, it was just 6:00 a.m.  She frowned and got out of bed to walk to the bathroom door. She tapped lightly. "Tara? Honey? What's wrong?"  When she got no answer, she tried again. "Baby, whatever it is…it's going to be ok. We can…fix…." The door opened slowly and Tara fell into her arms. "It was just too much." She said into the redheads shoulder. Willow wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight.  "What was?"

     Tara shook her head, taking a deep breath. She brushed almost angrily at her tears, "No, there's no time. We need Buffy."  "What? Why? What's going on?"  Tara looked at her, wondering how much to tell her. There just wasn't any time if she was to perform the spell to save her life. "Get Buffy and bring her to the Magic Box, I need to get down there and get ready. Don't go anywhere else, or do anything else, understand?"

    "No, I don't understand. But I'll do it. You're scaring me, Tare. Can't you tell me anything?"

     Tara took a deep breath. "Will, we have to purify you…..those demons, they made you…..there isn't much time if we are going to keep you from ….getting sick."

      "Tara, I'm fine. You must have had a bad dream…."

      "No, Will. Please. Trust me on this and do as I ask. Please?"

     Willow looked into deep worried eyes and gave in. "Alright. I'll get Buffy and come meet you straight away. But then I want to know everything…you're holding something back. Deal?"  Tara smiled wanly and nodded, before racing into the room and pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped her feet into a pair of lovers and grabbed her bag as she raced down the stairs leaving Willow looking after her with a worried frown. She shrugged and went down the hall to wake up the slayer.

TBC….


	9. Part 10

**Part 10**

     Tara kept her mind focused on gathering the proper herbs and liquids for the spell. Her mind threatened to shatter into a million different shards…each racing after a memory or thought that she had so carefully folded away all those years before. She bit her lip and concentrated on the jars in front of her.  She finished the protective circle and looked at the clock on the wall. All she needed was Willow, now. "And courage." She thought.

    As she sat waiting, her hands in her lap, Tara found herself remembering the day her mother got sick. She was nine years old, laying in her bed listening to her parents fighting. Her mother threatened to cast a spell on her father, promising the worst hell dimension she could find, if he ever harmed Tara again. Tears burned her eyes as guilt swept through her. She repeated her father's words to herself, that it was all her fault. 

     Her mother had come in soon after, and climbed in bed with her, cradling her. "I'm sorry." Tara whispered through her tears. "Hush, baby. It's not your fault. I promise you, it's not your fault." Her mother soothed, smoothing her hair with gentle fingers. "I'll get us out of this. I should have known." The woman chided herself. 

     Tara had fallen asleep in her mothers arms, only to be awakened by a strange smell a few hours later.  It was growing stronger, as though it were approaching her. "Mommy?" Tara waited then rolled over and shook her mother franticly. "Mommy!" She whispered, certain something was coming for them.  Her mother opened her eyes, looking at her, then sat upright. "Get in the closet." She hissed at Tara. Tara raced over her mothers legs without needing to be told twice. She slipped into the dark closet and peered through the crack of the door and frame.

      The smell was growing worse and Tara covered her mouth with her Bambi night gown. She could see a dark mist pouring in from the window. It swirled and began to form into a hideous grey beast. Tara bit down to keep from screaming. Her mother raised her hands and bolts of lightening flashed from them, pounding into the beast. It screamed in outrage and advanced on her. The witch held her ground, as she sent bolt after bolt of burning magic into her attacker. The beast finally burst into flames with a last feral growl.

       Tara closed her eyes in relief. Her mother had killed it. It was going to be ok now. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her mother coming to open the door, but instead witnessed another of the monsters leap over the bed and grab her mother. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. The woman kicked at the beast and struggled but could not free herself. She was being overwhelmed by the demons stench, but thoughts of her daughter kept her hanging on.  Tara watched in horror, then anger began to grow inside of her. She suddenly found herself standing and stepping out of the closet, hands seeming to reach forward. Electricity arched and flew from her fingertips smashing and burrowing into the beast who dared to touch her mother. 

     The child's blue eyes seemed to glow, reflecting a power even stronger than her mother's. The hatred for the beast enhanced her natural power, but as a child, she could not keep the spells going for long. She began tiring but she had given her mother the break she needed. The older woman had been dropped to the floor as the monster tried to reach the child that was attacking it. The one it had been sent to destroy.  Tara's mother regained her feet and summoned all her strength managing to finally destroy the demon.

      Tara let out a sob and raced towards her mother, but was stopped in her tracks as her mother cried out "No."  "But mama…"  The witch sank to her knees, her head on her knee, gasping for breath.  "You must stay back, Dear."  So Tara stood there, tears trailing down her check. She wanted nothing but to run into her mothers arms but she had no choice but stay there. She wondered what danger was left, but came up with no answers.

     When Tara's mother finally stood, she cast a brief spell that purified the bedroom of the remaining stench and the bodies of the two demons were dropped into a hell dimension.  "Tara, come to the basement with me….but you must not touch me until I tell you it is safe. Do you promise?"

     "Yes, Ma'am." The girl responded, drying her tears.  She followed her mother to the basement and did the things her mother directed her; gathering certain herbs and liquids and making a protective circle on the floor around where her mother sat, careful not to touch her.  When she was done, her mother instructed her to create another circle, and to sit in the middle of it. She did so, then sat and watched her mother mix the purification ingredients.  

      A few times, Mrs MacClay had to pause between coughing spells, before she could continue the spell to purify her daughter. When she was done, she began working on herself, having Tara say the words with her, adding to the strength of the magic.  Hours later, both exhausted and ready for sleep, Tara was led to her bedroom and told to sleep. She hadn't wanted to, but as soon as her head touched the pillow, she had slipped into a dreamless sleep.

     Tara glanced up as the tinkling of the bell over the door shop door rang out. Buffy and Willow stepped in and closed the door behind them then walked over to where Tara was sitting.  "Thanks for coming." Tara said nervously. She swallowed hard then stood up to lead them down into the basement where the spell would take place.  "So, what's going on?" Buffy asked, following behind her friends.

       "We need to be purified. Well, you and especially Willow do. I'm ….protected." Tara answered.

     "Hows that?" Buffy inquired, going to the circle that Tara pointed out to her. Willow stepped into her own circle and looked questioningly at her girlfriend. Tara picked up the bowl she had prepared and lit the candles. She sat in her circle, and then looked first at Buffy, then Willow. 

     "I-I've run into the monsters before. I just didn't remember until…last night. I'd forgotten a lot of things actually.  They…I mean, ones like them, were sent to kill me and my mother. When I was nine." She paused as she set the bowl in the middle of them and lit the mixture with the white candle. "It's why she got sick and died." She glanced at Willow. "She…purified me first, then did a protection spell. If she'd just, taken care of herself first……."

     "She came to me, Will. Like, the 6 yr old me. She said…  well, there was lots said, but basically, we have to hurry. Ok?"

     Willow swallowed hard and nodded. Buffy blinked, wondering if Willow was actually following all this. She got most of it but….her mother had come to her? 6 yr old 'me'? huh?

     Tara told Willow the spell and they began focusing their powers together, purging the corruption that was burrowing into Willow and Buffy. The smoke from the bowl was white and encircled them all, allowing the red magical lines of corruption to show up. As the words of power were spoken, the red lines began to pulse, seemingly in anger at trying to be eradicated.

       The lines around Buffy flamed brighter then began receding, but the ones that held Willow seemed to come alive and strike at the spell, at Tara, for trying to rid it of its prize. The air was charged as the fight for Willows soul was fought. The over head light shattered, and small pieces of glass landed about the girls but neither of them was aware of it. Tara focused all her energy into fighting, trying not to notice the way Willow had started gasping, a hand flying to her throat.

          Willow gasped, still trying to speak the words but she felt as though she were falling into a dark hole. She glanced quickly at Tara, her Tara. Her glowing Tara. She kept her eyes focused on her soul-mate, willing herself not to fall. The darkness was growing…and she tried not to cry out as she felt herself sink into unconsciousness.

TBC…


	10. part 11 end

Part 11

     Willow's red hair cascaded over the side of the couch where Xander had carried her. He had come in to the shop soon after the girls had finished the spell and had rushed downstairs when he heard Tara crying. At first Tara hadn't want to let go of her Willow, but Xander had promised to be careful.  As soon as Willow had been laid down, Tara was immediately kneeling at her side and hadn't left since.  

      Buffy and Dawn had been chased off by Mrs Summers, who told them everyone needed their rest and to let the girls be. After Buffy had finally conceded to go on Patrol and Dawn had retired to her bedroom, Mrs Summers brought a cup of hot tea in for Tara and sat down in the chair next to the distressed girl.

      "She'll be ok." Buffy's mom spoke softly as she handed the cup out to the blonde. Tara glanced up, and gave a small smile as she accepted the offering. "Thank you."  She looked back at the sleeping beauty on the sofa. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

      Tara looked up. "Actually, it was. My father sent them, I'm sure of it." 

     "Then it was their fault, hon, not yours. You are not responsible for what another person does."

      Tara sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, then gently blew on the minty tea before taking a sip. "If I hadn't left, this would'nt have happened. If hadn't been something that my father had hated, my mother would still be alive. It's just the way it is."

     "Oh, Sweety. You can't blame yourself like that. The guilt is not yours to carry. I know it may seem easier to take the blame then to put it on someone who you are supposed to love, but taking his crime on your shoulders wont make it yours. It will just weigh you down. Your mother wouldn't have wanted that. Willow wouldn't. None of us would. You know we all love you. Right?"

     With eyes closed, Tara answered softly, "I know. And it amazes me..but I can't help but wonder why anyone can love me….when he …..couldn't."  Mrs. Summers leaned over and wrapped an arm around the young woman. "I wish I had an answer for you. Maybe he was born incapable of loving others. Maybe something happened to twist him. I don't know. There's a lot of maybes and ifs, but the fact remains that he is the one who hurt you. He's hurt a lot of people. It's not your fault, Tara."

        "I know its hard not having a mother. I was in my late 20's when my own mother passed away. Sometimes it helps to find a mother figure…not as a replacement…but just to kind of have someone you can go to and such.  I hope you know, if you ever need…or..want…I'm here for you. I kind of feel like the Scoobie-Mom, anyway." The woman smiled and squeezed the younger ones shoulder.  

     Tara placed the cup on the coffee table, and looked at Mrs Summers with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I – " Tara suddenly moved into the woman's arms, seeking comfort. 

*****

      Willow opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Glancing down, she saw Tara sleeping with her head propped on her arm, her other hand holding Willow's. The redhead swallowed and tried to remember what had happened. Had she been sick? She remembered….a spell……something….smelly…..  Slowly the memories of the past week shuffled forward.  She shifted to her side, trying not to wake up Tara but failed. 

     The blonde opened red blurry eyes that brightened considerably when they saw Willow looking back at her. "Will?"  Willow smiled and placed a hand on Tara's cheek. "Hey baby. Guess I've been….sleeping? awhile?"

     "I was so worried…"

     Willow leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tara's lips. "I wasn't. I knew you'd save me."

       "I love you so much, Willow."

     "I love you too. I'm ok, hon." Willow told her as they hugged.

      "I'm so sorry."

     "Hey, stop that. It wasn't your fault."

     Tara gave Willow a look. "Have you been talking to Mrs Summers?" Willow chuckled, "No, but if that's what she said then she was right. And two rights don't make a wrong…right? So its fact." Tara giggled and hugged Willow again.

      "Um, how long have I been laying here?" Willow asked. 

      Tara glanced at the clock, "About 37 hours or so. Why?"  Willow pushed herself into a sitting position. "Cuz I'm about to bust a gut!" Tara grinned then jumped up to help Willow to the restroom. Willow got unsteadily to her feet then straightened up. "I can make it hon." She smiled at Tara's worried face. "While I'm…taking care of business..would you mind getting me something to drink? Im dry as a desert. I didn't eat a desert or anything did I?"

     Chuckling, Tara reassured her all the sandy places in the world were safe and watched the redhead slowly make her way down the hall before entering the kitchen for refreshments.  She returned to the living room with two glasses of juice and was sitting on the couch when footsteps sounded on the stairs. Glancing up she saw Dawnie and Buffy  shuffling downstairs.

    "Did I hear Willow?" Dawnie asked, rubbing her eyes.  Buffy yawned and looked around, then continued into the living room. "Where is she?"  Tara smiled, "Restroom. She's ok."

      "I knew you could do it." Dawnie stated as she slipped past her sister to snuggle next to the witch. "You did huh?" Tara hugged the teenager who nodded emphatically. When Willow returned looking much relieved and more awake, Buffy and Dawnie swarmed her with hugs before letting her return to the couch. 

     "Thanks guys. I never knew going to the bathroom would get such a response." Willow teased, reaching for her juice. "Yeah, well, stay away from stinky people next time." Dawn admonished. Willow wrinkled her nose. "Don't have to tell me twice."

       "Should we do anything about….you know…who summoned them?" Buffy asked, sitting across from her friends and sister.  Tara looked at her hands. The house and everyone is purified..and protected now. Well, from their corruption. I suppose they could still smack us around….."    "They could die trying anyway." Buffy added.

        "I don't know….I'm sorry. I know he…should be punished somehow but…" 

     Buffy smiled, "It's ok. Maybe thinking he succeeded will be enough. No one to tell him otherwise right? Besides, Karma has a way of taking care of things."

*******

      Eyes that belonged to nothing human watched the man enter the house. He reeked of evil. The beast could smell it even from this distance. He waited till the door closed behind the man then slowly slithered forward, a dark mist following him. He touched the doorknob with the tip of a claw and the door swung open. The mist shifted and moved to cover the entire house as he went inside.

       From the street, the house seemed to fade away, the lights in the windows blinked out of existence as the mist solidified.  A car drove down the road and a dog barked in the distance.  The neighbors finished their dinners and evening chores and went to bed, sleeping soundly.  The next morning the house stood visible but vacant, the front door creaking open as a breeze bumped against it.

The End


End file.
